From Shuichi to Yuki
by EternalDreamer-92
Summary: What each of the letters of the alphabet mean to Shuichi. Shuichi/Yuki.


Time line: Um... Nearish future? Saying that Yuki proposed to Shuichi, and they're now married, their own version happily ever after.(_They all lived happily, happily, happily ever after/The couple is happily leaving the cha_- Sorry. Couldn't resist.)

Spoilers: Nada. I haven't even gotten past the third volume of the manga yet.

A/N: Short and sweet little one-shot that popped into my head one night. Huge thanks to bendita15 for beta reading this for me! You're very awesome!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation. I own a few volumes of the manga, though! That counts for something, right? Right?

Warning: This fic contains a relationship between two male characters, so yaoi, boyxboy. It this bothers you, then... Why are you even in the Gravitation section anyway?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**  
**Dear Yuki,  
**  
A** is for absolute. A word that captures so much in our relationship... Absolute hate, absolute love, and absolute trust... All of the above, and more...(see, Yuki, I can be all dramatic and stuff when I want to!!!)

**B** is for beautiful. You, in one short word (not really short. Actually a pretty long word... But Hiro said that saying "one short word" sounded better, and more romantic... He also said not to go off into long side notes...)

**C** is for cold. The way you acted towards me for so long, and still act to me sometimes. :(  
**  
****D**is for "Damn brat!" your "affectionate" nickname to me for so long...  
**  
****E** is for EIRI YUKI!! That's you! 3 3 3  
**  
****F** is for FUN! Like when we go to amusement parks, or that one restaurant we both like, or just when we stay home together and do stuff together!!  
**  
****G**is for GRASPER! Like NITTLE GRASPER!!! My favorite band!!!! Oh, and uh... For all of the times we watched their videos together!!! :D  
**  
****H**is for hugs 3 (Hint hint HUG ME MORE OFTEN YUKI!!!)  
**  
****I** is for ice, like that one really hot day, last summer (If you didn't want ice down you shirt, Yuki, then why did you keep complaining about how hot it was? Hm?)  
**  
****J** is for joking, a.k.a. something I do a lot, a.k.a. something you really hate  
**  
****K** is for kiss! I love it when you kiss me, Yuki :D  
**  
****L** is for love. I love you, Yuki.

**M** is for moon. Like the big, full moon that was out the night you proposed to me.  
**  
****N** is for nachos, like when we went out to see that movie, and we got Taco Bell on the way home, and I kinda spilled nachos all over your favorite shirt... (well, hey, it's pretty funny looking back now, right? Right?)  
**  
****O** is for okay. When I hurt myself, and you run over to me and bend down with concern in your eyes and ask me "Are you okay?"  
**  
****P** is for POCKY!!! STRAWBERRY POCKY!!!  
**  
****Q** is for all those times I've kept you up late talking about how much I hate Q's (seriously! It's just an O with a slash through it! It's a reject O!)  
**  
****R** is for relaxing, after we've both been hard at work all day, and we finally have a moment with just each other.  
**  
****S** is for strawberry cake, your favorite food :D  
**  
****T** is for twisting and turning, all the dancing along I do to my Grasper videos that make you roll your eyes, but at the same time cause a hint of a smile to appear on your face.  
**  
****U** is for "ureka!", like when you finally realized you loved me!!! (What? What do you mean that's not how it's spelled?)  
**  
****V** is for VULCAN!!! LONG LIVE SPOCK!!!! (Oh, come on, you know you _love _Star Trek!!)  
**  
****W**is for walking, hand in hand, on the beach, in the forest, or even just down the the street.  
**  
****X**is for that xylophone that I saw in the store window and really wanted, but that you wouldn't let me buy for some reason...  
**  
****Y** is for yacht, what we were on the night you proposed to me...  
**  
****Z** is for zillion: the number of days it would take me to really describe how I feel about you.

-Shuichi

* * *

A/N: One last thing to add- That thing about Q's? My real opinion. I mean, seriously, it's like, when Q was a little kid, it dreamed about becoming an O when it grew up, and it went to O school, but ended up partying all the time instead, and was deemed not O-y enough, and so they put a slash through it to say "You Fail at LIFE", and instead of giving it something meaningful to do with the rest of it's failed life, they just threw it into Star Trek!

*notices people staring*

What?

-Dreamer


End file.
